Agent High Octane
by hiphopd
Summary: Miroku Kazaana awakens from a coma and finds himself as a secret agent looking to take down Naraku all the while protecting a cage fighter from assination and falling in love with Sango Hiraikotsu, his partner.
1. Chapter 1

**Agent High Octane**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Miroku had been under a coma for such a long time after his fight with Naraku. He had won but at a high cost. He was brought to a secret organization that worked against Naraku and everything he stood for. Two weeks later, Miroku had awoke from his long sleep and when he woke up, he was greeted by a silver-haired man with a maroon crescent moon tattooed on his forehead. "Greetings, Miroku Kazaana" he said. "Where am I" asked Miroku. "You're in the Shikon Organization". The silver-haired man said. "Who are you by the way" Miroku asked. "My name is none of your concern right now" said the silver-haired man. "We heard about you and your fight with Naraku and that you fell into a coma after he used one of his henchmen to level you render less" he added. "That's why we need someone who can take the fight to Naraku and bring down his reign of terror" the silver-haired man said. "I like you to meet my assistant, Kagura Kaze" the silver-haired man said. "Pleased to meet you" Miroku said. "This organization is looking to take down Naraku and we need your help" said the silver-haired man. "Anything to eliminate Naraku" said Miroku" "Good" said the silver-haired man. "I would also like you to meet Sango Hiraikotsu" said the silver-haired man. Sango came in wearing a gray suit, glasses, holding a file of some sorts. "Here you are, Sesshomaru" she said as she handed the files to Sesshomaru. "Sango, this is Miroku Kazaana" said Sesshomaru. "Pleased to Mr. Kazaana" said Sango. "Pleased to meet you, too" said Miroku as he winked at Sango. "You'll be working with Mr. Kazaana to take down Naraku" said Sesshomaru. "Fine with me" said Sango. "If he can stop staring into space" she added. Miroku snapped out of his trance and headed over to Sesshomaru's office. "Miroku, we're glad to have you on board but this won't be no walk in the park" said Sesshomaru. "You're no longer Miroku Kazaana to the public eye anymore" he added. "You will be known as Agent High Octane" said Sesshomaru. And with that, Miroku was now Agent High Octane.


	2. Chapter 2

Now known as Agent High Octane, Miroku was now a secret agent. He had been a part of a secret police that hunted down Naraku. "Okay, now that I got this cool sounding secret agent name, what's next" Miroku said. "Glad you asked" said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Miroku took an elevator that led them to a lab where Shippo was hard at work on a new weapon. "Here's our lab, and the guy working on his new project is Shippo Kitsune" said Sesshomaru. "Hey, Sess" said Shippo. "This must be the new agent" he added looking at Miroku. " Okay, do I get a car that shoots out missiles, a watch that shoots lasers" Miroku was getting ahead of himself. "Whoa, someone likes watching movies" Shippo said sarcastically. "you need to know how these things act and work before you go trigger happy" said Shippo. "What this does" said Miroku as he pointed at the gun. "I mind you don't point, this isn't a sci-fi convention" said Shippo sarcastically. "This is an T9 laser missile cannon" said Shippo. "Fires lasers, holds 28 rounds of bullets, and did I mention missiles" said Shippo as he held the weapon. "I know what these are" said Miroku "IYS missiles" said Miroku. "Correct" said Shippo as he carefully place the weapon back on the holder. "These missiles cost a fortune, Naraku has been after these for 10 months already and hasn't succeeded" Shippo explained. "Hey, who's this" said a female voice. "Souten, I like you to meet our newest agent" said Sesshomaru. "Who, Shippo, because if so, I'm not amused" she said with a tone of sarcasm. "Not me, the other guy" said Shippo. "Oh" said Souten. "Then I guess he should dress like one" she added. "Check this tuxedo out" Souten said as she pulled it out. "I like" said Miroku. "Would look good with my shades" he added. "Got you covered" Shippo said. "These aren't any ordinary shades" said Shippo. "You can actually see through the person's clothes for any weapons or hidden files" Shippo added. "They also shoot lasers if you press the right button on the tip of the shades and they'll fire away" Shippo said. "Did I also mentioned that this suit is 100 bulletproof" Souten asked. "You have told me this so many times, Souten" said Shippo "Good, I like to hear my own voice" she said. "What about my car" said Miroku. Shippo and Souten then revealed Miroku the car he was going to be driving. "Top of the line European sports sedan" said Miroku. "Just not any" said Sesshomaru. "It has a built-in radio, tracking device, an arsenal of weapons, camouflage and stealth, and can drive on any terrain unlike any other sedan" Sesshomaru added. "What more can a guy ask for" Miroku said. "You'll be working with Ms. Hiraikotsu and find out what plans Naraku has in store so that we can stop him at all cost" Sesshomaru added. "You mean the girl with gray suit" said Miroku. "Yes" said Sesshomaru. "Looks like I got me a ride, new gear, and a partner" said Miroku. Agent High Octane was now in full swing.


End file.
